


Let's Hear if From The Boy

by BlueClue182



Series: February Fluff Challenge [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, February Fluff Challenge, Humor, Not as fluffy as some of my others, at Mike's expense, this one is more, with a Footloose reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueClue182/pseuds/BlueClue182
Summary: Oh you BET Michael Wheeler sings in the shower.Prompt: "But I wanna hear you SING!"





	Let's Hear if From The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> It's the seventh day of FluffFest and BlueClue brings to you: a tiny fluff piece on singing along in the shower while your beloved listens along from the other room. I guess.
> 
> Anyway See previous posts about why this is arriving so late. Please continue loving me.  
> Unbeta'd

March rolled in and brought with it a massive thunderstorm. Eleven was at the Wheelers again, getting some hand-me-downs from Nancy after a surprise growth spurt. Amazing, how fast a kid starts growing once she’s properly fed. And gets exercise. And sees the sun on a regular basis. 

Nancy held up a pair of shorts against Eleven’s hips and walked her through the school dress code. “You can get away with these for a while and, if they get too short, just throw on a pair of these under them.” She handed over a pair of plaid leggings. 

_MY BABY HE DON’T TALK SWEET, BUT THAT’S ALRIGHT BY MEEEEEEEE_

Eleven cocked her head toward the sound.

“Oh god. Please ignore my brother’s shower singing. He’s _always_ in there with the radio on.” Eleven giggled as his voice got even louder for the chorus. The water shut off and his voice became more clear.

_LET’S HEAR FOR THE BOY! YEAAAH LET’S GIVE THE BOY A HAAAAAAND_

“It’s…not bad.”

Nancy rolled her eyes. “It’s not good. I think love has made you deaf.” She pulled a yellow blouse out of the cardboard box on the floor. “I seriously doubt your judgement sometimes.”

_HE’S MY LOVIN’ ONE MAN SHOW OOHHH OOOOHHHHOOOHHOOO_

“He is going to be so embarrassed when he realizes you’re here.” The sink water came on and his singing was mumbled around his tooth brush. Nancy kept pawing through the box, but El was now entirely distracted. The radio was turned off but Mike continued singing.

“MIKE SHUT UP!” Holly’s frustrated shout set El and Nancy into another fit of giggles.

“YOU SHUT UP.” The bathroom door opened and closed.

“MICHAEL DON’T TALK TO YOUR SISTER THAT WAY!” Karen yelled from downstairs. Mike crossed toward the top of the stairs to shout back but stopped short at the door to Nancy’s room, where Eleven was staring at him.

“Shit!” He grabbed the towel at his hips and ran back towards his room.

“More singing!” Eleven clapped her hands.

“NO MORE SINGING.” Holly shouted back.

“oooh but I wanna hear him sing!”

Mike had slammed his door behind him and was shouting from behind it. “NANCY I SWEAR TO GOD WHY COULDN’T YOU SAY SHE WAS HERE??”

“Aw, come on, Mikey! LET’S HEAR IT FOR THE BOY!!!”

“OH MY GOOODDDD”  
  
Eleven flopped back on Nancy’s bed, laughing until she cried. 


End file.
